Forgive and Forget sometimes that doesn't work
by Adrienne Haris
Summary: Running seems like an habit to me never know what to except one thing for sure he will be there as always hunting me.This is my 1st fanfic , i may change this to a tragedy story.I would like to get ur thoughts on it i don't mind if its a negative one .
1. Chapter 1

The rain falls down on her as she ran as fast as she could and having deatheaters behind you was

not one of the things she would like to have. While running she thanked her father her mind for giving

her those athletic trainings he had given her when she was a child. Having her wand in the position of

striking a spell to anyone who came into her range. Nevertheless, not even the night thundering clouds

shadows could stop the sparkling ring on her left hand. Her wedding band, she snorted at that thought

"Wedding". Wasn't it supposed to be every girls dream to have her entire life to spend with the one

she loved? However, in some cases those thought remained as dreams. She have lost the deatheaters

she saw as she turned around to look over her back but then suddenly a black cloak person caught

her by surprise and covered her mouth and whispered "Sweetheart where are you going now?

Running as usual? Didn't you miss your husband?" The voice whispered in her ear in the tone was

anger, and almost love. She tried to bite his hand but no luck he had a firm grip on her, which was

hurting her so she tried the old way, kicked him in the area whichwill give him some pleasure, yea

right pleasure the asshole will be feeling hell. As she kicked him the grip on her weakened and she

pushed him off and saw him in pain. This was her chance to run so she ran again she felt like running

was now a habit. But luck had not been with her today the deatheaters have now surrounded her in a

circle and then he came forwarded almost like he was trying to stand straight but the pain obviously

was cruel which he was feeling. That gave her a trumpet smile on her face seeing him in pain. He

came forward and grasp her by her hair and hissed to her "Not a good way to say Hi to your

husband, Mrs Hermione Malfoy" Very well, you will need to learn some manners.Before she cloud

reply he lunged roughly on her lips and started kissing her as he had not seen her

for ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! As she opened her eyes the first thing she felt was her head had a bomb ticking in it and could explode any minute, the bed was very soft she noticed this was her, should I say their "bedroom". Her vision was still a little blurry .She noticed she had the same clothes on. Then suddenly a knock came on her door and Pinky the house elf came with a huge smile on her face and said Welcome back Lady Malfoy, Pinky is very happy too see you!. Please Pinky stop calling me Lady Malfoy, Hermione would be alright okay?.**

**Nevertheless, Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy would be angry very angry! with Pinky if she called you That.  
**

**OKAY Pinky why are you here? asked Hermoine.Bad Bad Pinky, Lady Malfoy Pinky forgot to tell you that Lord Malfoy wants you to come down at 12:00. Its 11:30 now so please use your time wisely because Lord Malfoy said the consequences would be not pleasant. Moreover, Pinky has your dress and other things you might need to go with them are out on the bed, which Lord Malfoy requested. Pinky has to go now Lord Malfoy would be waiting.**

**After Pinky had left, Hermione went to see the clothes that ass has told her to wear knowing him it would be exposing a lot things. She went and picked the dress up, saw it was a long green dress hugged her curves too tightly in her opinion Hermione did not believe in showing her body like it was on sale or something. The dress had a long slit at the right side great now he wanted her to look like a slut. Hermione did not realize she had started talking loudly to herself but she did realize it when she said "Great that **

**bloody ferret son-of-…but not before she could finish her beautiful sentence a another voice interrupted her.**

"**I would not continue that," said a voice behind her. She knew that voice but she did not want to turn to look at him but her anger refused to be calm so turned and looked at him seeing anger in his eyes and Angering Malfoy was not a good idea but she did not care that if her looks were draggers and if looks could kill, he would be long gone. He was already dressed up as if he was going to meet the Royal Queen, Malfoy and their bloody richness she thought.**

**What do you want? She asked him. After all he had done, he had killed …What YOU WANT MALFOY? Said Hermione.**

**DON'T EVER YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME LIKE THAT he said when he pushed her against a wall. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? **

**Fear came into Hermione he was holding her hands too tightly they were hurting she couldn't cry infront of him.No she had dignity in her but also knowing if she said anything else right now, he would probably do something Terrible.**

**Malfoy noticed the fear and immediately left her hands, which she was rubbing after he left her hands. I do not care if you like your dress, take a bath and come down in 20 minutes he said almost calmingly. This was almost a soft side of him but changed immediately to a Ferret side when he said "Oh and if you have a problem in going to take a bath I would**

**Help you do it personally," he said finishing his sentence with a smirk on his face. What a BASTERED SHE THOUGHT! First He ruins her life, kidnaps her and now this!. **

**Get OUT! NOW!. Hermione said. Anger arrived at his eyes but he then he turned around immediately and left her to get ready.**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

_**FINALLY**_

_**I have finished writing second chapter .Its my first story so it takes me a while to get the**_

_**story written well. I tried different layout please tell me if it is okay or not. Moreover,**_

**_Please FEEL FREE TO WRITE me a NEGATIVE that is right I said Negative comment about something and what I need to change to make it better. I would be happy to receive comments or helpful tips u can send them to my hotmail. OR by submit review. And until I get 5 at least 5 REVEIEWS I will NOT continue until I get 5 REVIEWS._**

_**Thank you,**_

_**Adrienne.b**_

_**P.S.- Thank U for ppl who review my story and gave their thoughts about it plz continue that.**_


End file.
